Xbox 360
La Xbox 360 è la seconda console da gioco di Microsoft, ed è il successore della Xbox. È stata lanciata il 22 Novembre 2005 in Nord America ed il 2 Dicembre 2005 in Europa. Presentava una CPU migliorata, una migliore grafica e delle capacità online avanzate. È la diretta rivale di PlayStation 3 di Sony, e della di Nintendo. La Xbox 360 Elite è la versione migliorata della console, con un disco fisso da 120GB e una porta output video HDMI. Tuttavia, molti dei miglioramenti sono ora disponibili per le console Xbox 360 esistenti, ad eccezione dell'HDD da 120GB. La Xbox 360 S è una versione migliorata del design originale di Xbox 360, annunciata e rilasciata il 14 Giugno 2010. È una versione più piccola, più silenziosa, ha il integrato, un connettore audio ottico , più porte USB, produce meno calore e la versione standard viene venduta con un'unità di memoria interna da 4GB od un HDD da 250GB. La Xbox 360 E è una versione ridisegnata della Xbox 360 S. È molti simile alla Xbox 360 S, ma ha un estetica migliorata più simile al suo successore, la Xbox One, una porta USB in meno e non ha più un connettore S/PDIF. L'annuncio del successore della Xbox 360, la Xbox One, è stato fatto il 21 Maggio 2013 ed la console è stata rilasciata il 22 Novembre 2013, esattamente 8 anni dopo la Xbox 360. Il 20 Aprile 2016, la produzione di Xbox 360 è terminata in tutto il mondo anche se Microsoft ha detto che continuerà a fornire i servizi di Xbox live. Giochi Grand Theft Auto per Xbox 360 *Grand Theft Auto IV è stato rilasciato il 29 Aprile 2008. **Il gioco è stato rilasciato successivamente su "Games on Demand" che permetteva agli utenti di scaricare e giocare ai giochi su disco. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas è stato rilasciato su Xbox Live Marketplace per 1200 punti Microsoft il 20 Ottobre 2008. Questa versione per l'originale Xbox è stata sostituita da una versione in HD il 26 Ottobre 2014, in occasione di 10 anni dal lancio. *The Lost and Damned è stato rilasciato il 17 Febbraio 2009 per 1600 punti Microsoft come espansione per GTA IV. Il prezzo è stato successivamente abbassato ad 800 punti Microsoft. *The Ballad of Gay Tony è stato rilasciato il 29 Ottobre 2009 per 1600 punti Microsoft come seconda espansione di GTA IV. Il prezzo è stato successivamente abbassato a 1200 punti Microsoft. *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City contiene sia TLaD che TBoGT su un disco, ed è stato rilasciato il 29 Ottobre 2009. *Grand Theft Auto V è stato rilasciato il 17 Settembre 2013. Il gioco è stato rilasciato per Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. Tutti i giochi di Grand Theft Auto creati in origine per l'originale Xbox possono essere giocati sulla Xbox 360, con un emulatore gratuito (Tuttavia questo metodo richiede un disco fisso ufficiale per Xbox 360, che non è incluso in alcuni modelli, come ad esempio la Core e la versione con 4GB, e potrebbe essere necessario acquistarlo separatamente). Galleria Xbox 360 Elite.jpg|Una Xbox 360 Elite Xbox 360 S.jpg|Una Xbox 360 S opaca Xbox360S-Glossy.jpg|Una Xbox 360 S lucida Xbox 360 E.jpg|Una Xbox 360 E ridisegnata Navigazione en:Xbox 360 es:Xbox 360 hu:Xbox 360 pt:Xbox 360 Categoria:Sistemi